Titans and Dragons
by Dragon of the Wind
Summary: A new Dragon is emerging, and both Heylin and Xiaolin forces are after her. ShenGongWu are getting more powerful but, in the middle of a Shen Gong Wu hunt, our favourite Dragons meet up with two other heroes... Robin and Starfire...
1. Topaz of Tutankhamen

Chapter 1: Topaz of Tutankhamen

"Mantis Flipcoin!" Omi jumped over Clay, who was being attacked by the Sapphire Dragon, and hit Jack directly in the face. He almost hit one of the infrared beams guarding the Topaz of Tutankhamen. "Jetbootsu!" Raimundo flew to Omi. "Come on, Kim," he muttered, "Hurry up!" Kimiko weaved in and out of the beams, which were no longer invisible thanks to Jack's ThiefBot. "JackBots, attack!" Jack ordered, they flew at Kimiko, but she was ready. "Judallei Flip, Fire!" The robots hit the ground hard, and, considering their temperature, they melted a whole in the floor.

"Titans, trouble!" Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy and Raven came in. "Someone's robbing the Museum of Diamond. We've got a three-second video." On the video, two Asian teens, a Brazilian and a cowboy were fighting another boy, a ghost and... a dragon? "Where's Robin?" asked Raven. Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "With his girlfriend," he muttered.

Robin and Starfire sat down. "Italian food," he muttered. "Awesome!" With excitement, he picked up the menu, eyes scanning the text. Starfire smiled. "Buongiorno, signor, signora." The waiter walked up to Robin. "What is your order?" he asked, abandoning his Italian accent. "Uh, I'd like a Capricossa... Starfire, what would you like?" Starfire looked at the menu. "I would like a salad of Italy," she said. The waiter's left eyebrtow raised, but he wrote the order down anyway. He left, and Robin's communicator rang. "Yeah, Cyborg?" Cyborg's face was slightly scared, but determined. "Just to let you know... someone's breaking into the Museum of Diamond." Robin looked over the street- it looked like a glittering statue. "But, you're kinda busy, right?" There was a smashing of glass, and someone went through the window, but went back in again. Starfire, too, was looking over him at his communicator. "Shall we go?" asked Starfire. Robin nodded. "We're there," he said, stowing his communicator in his belt.

"Eye of Dashi, Earth!" A rock flew at the white-skinned boy, but missed. Two new people came into the fight through the newly created hole in the window. The Topaz was still in the case. However, the bald one was trying to take it. "Omi! Watch out!" shouted the girl. Robin's foot connected with the side of Omi's head, sending him flying. Robin stood in front of the Topaz, in a combat pose. The boy named Omi came charging at him. "Tsunami Strike!" Robin dodged the attack, but Omi shattered the glass covering the Topaz. "Eye of Dashi, Wind!" The cowboy had thrown the object to another boy, and Starfire was hit by a tornado. Two dragons were fighting it out, both at over thirty feet high. "Let us leave!" shouted Omi, and the cowboy, boy and girl hopped on the green dragon, and flew out. Starfire flew after them, as Robin faced off against the pale-skinned boy. "JackBots, attack!" he shouted. "So you're Jack?" Robin yelled, over the sound of the JackBots. The boy nodded.

Starfire aimed a starbolt at the dragon, but it missed. A lightning bolt was shot back, as was a fireball. Starfire dodged them both. Another blast of wind flew at her, but she flew above it- increasing her speed, she dived at the dragon.

"Not good," said Kimiko. "She's not going away." The mysterious teen fired another green bolt at Dojo, but this one hit- Dojo went spiralling into the sea, passing a giant house that looked like a 'T'. "Tsunami Strike, Water!" Water flew up at Dojo, hoisting him into the air for a bit more time. "Typhoon Boom, Wind!" yelled Raimundo- the power of Wind propelled Dojo into the air again. "Judallei Flip, Fire!" Kimiko jumped off Dojo, and hit the teen quickly- she used her as a springboard to get back on Dojo. "We're so going out of this place!" said Omi. Raimundo tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh, it's 'We are so outta here,' dude."

Robin landed punch after punch into the boy's stomach. He fell over. "I think you're done for now," he said. "Not quite," he said through broken teeth. "Heart of Jong! Reversing Mirror!" Robin's eyes widened as he was frozen solid, and fell to the ground. Jack grinned. "At least we took out this guy," he muttered. "Let's take him back to my evil lair, and use him for bargaining." Wuya rolled her eyes. "Jack, you use the word 'evil' too lightly."


	2. ShenGongWu

Chapter 2: Shen-Gong-Wu

"So Robin's gone?" repeated Cyborg. Starfire nodded- she had been hurt by the girl last night who could somehow control fire. "Also, he did not recieve his pizza," Starfire croaked. "Uh, guys?" Starfire and Cyborg ran over- Raven hovered over. "Someone's breaking into a Chinese temple a few miles away. It's the same guys." Cyborg pounded a gigantic fist against an open hand. "Titans, GO!"

"The Reel of Hinoca is mine!" shouted Jack. Kimiko leapt at him, knocking the Reel out of his hand. "Tongue of Saiping! Jaguars, pounce!" Omi commanded. Several jaguars leapt at Jack, who knocked them away- all except one green one. It morphed until it became a green-skinned boy. Jack and the Dragons ignored him- they'd seen stranger things happen. Omi leapt towards Jack and the boy. "I challenge you both to a Showdown Trio! My Topaz of Tutankhamen against Jack's Jetbootsu and this person's... what is your name?" The boy shrugged. "Call me Beast Boy. My teammates are coming soon, and they're gonna kick your sorry little-" Jack cut coolly through Beast Boy's cussing. "Pick up the Tongue of Saiping, then." Beast Boy picked up the Tongue of Saiping. "Thank you," said Omi. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes- against Beast Boy's Tongue of Saiping! The last one left on the arena wins! Let's go- XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

Raven was still trying to clear the passageway full of rocks. "This will take ages," said Cyborg furiously.

_Fancy effects, _thought Beast Boy, staring at the now-elevated statues. "Gon yi tem pai!" shouted Jack and Omi, as they leapt to opposite sides. "Topaz of Tutankhamen, Ape!" Omi roared- he morphed into an Ape, and leapt at Jack, alomst knocking him off. "Jetbootsu!" shouted Jack, and he was propelled into the air. Beast Boy didn't know what to do, so he simply charged at Omi, who was now a mouse. He transformed into a rhino, and almost knocked Omi off- instead, he fell. He quickly transformed into a hummingbird, and hovered there, watching. "Minotaur! Omi, now a Minotaur, leapt at Jack, and smashed him against the sides of the arena. "I am victorious!" he shouted.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was sitting on an isolated rock. Then, he realised- the gabble that they had shouted out were the names of the object. "Tongue of Saiping!" he whispered. Nothing happened. However, it was at this moment a random thought crossed Beast Boy's head. "Maybe... Tongue of Saiping! Rhinos, charge!" Several rhinos charged at Omi, knocking him off. There was a flash of light, and the arena turned to normal.

"Man, I rock," Beast Boy muttered to himself. He was now cradling three Shen-Gong-Wu in his arms. "I wanna rematch!" said Jack hastily. Wuya would've slapped him- but she didn't have any hands. "Let's go, Jack," she said tiredly. Beast Boy took that moment to get out of there.

"We're in!" roared Cyborg, running in. He ran into Beast Boy on the way out. "BB! Did you-" Beast Boy showed them the Shen-Gong-Wu. "I trashed them in some kind of showdown thing, and- and- I got these!" Beast Boy showed them the Shen-Gong-Wu. "Give the stuff back," Cyborg said sternly. "No, I beat them- look! Put these boots on!" Cyborg looked at them doubtfully. "They'll never fit, but I'll try them any way." He put them on. "Now, yell- Jetbootsu!" Cyborg laughed. "What would yelling Jetbootsu-" Cyborg lifted into the air. "Sick!" Starfire and Raven stared, as Cyborg circled the cavern, clearly enjoying himself. "So, these things all have different purposes? Maybe one of those freaks stole Robin! Star, when you left to fight those dragon riders, what did the guy fighting Robin look like?" Starfire looked from Beast Boy to Raven to Cyborg. "He had pale skin and red hair," she recalled. Beast Boy yelled in triumph. "One of those guys was there. He was accompanied by some ghost. I went up against him." Cyborg nodded. "That weirdo must have Robin. Do you know what his name is?" Beast Boy recalled yet another part of his battle. "Jack." Cyborg was silent for a moment. "Okay, I know where our guy is. Jack Spicer. He's barely a teen. He's got a long rap sheet, as well as a long history of buying robot parts. Location- Spicer manor. Let's go!"


	3. Terra Reforma

Chapter 3: Terra Reforma

"So, this was once a Dragon?" Jack asked, beckoning to the statue. "Right. Now, use the Heart of Jong." Jack laughed as he went through the menu of his OrganizerBot. "Now, my plan- I, Jack Spicer, shall become the most evil person in this whole world, thanks to my reincarnated evil sidekicks! Ahahahaha!" Wuya rolled her eyes. The robot deposited the Heart of Jong. "Heart of Jong!" Jack pressed the Heart of Jong onto the statue. However, he looked at the sign below the statue. It said 'Terra'. The rest was scratched out. A yellow light enveloped the cave, and Jack laughed. Terra was rising again.

Stakeout. The mere mention of the word put Beast Boy in shivers. Not only because he had spent several boring hours on it before, but also because, while he was on a date with Terra, he was on stakeout. It had been one of their last moments together- alone- before Terra had gone back to Slade's side.

But, here they were, outside Jack's house, waiting for him to make a move. "No-one's home," said Raven dully. Cyborg swore. "Damnit! Okay, we're going in. Spicer won't be lugging around a frozen hero."

Terra dropped from her pedestal. "Slade!" she shouted, swinging her fists at invisible foes. She soon stopped. "But, how... Beast Boy?" Jack was surprised- she was affiliated with the green-skinned freak? "Do we have the Wushan Geyser?" Jack said urgently. Wuya nodded. Jack quickly typed the Wushan Geyser into the OrganizerBot- it came out through a slot. "Wushan Geyser!" said Jack at once. Terra's eyes glazed over. "Where am I? Who am I? Why is she ugly?" Wuya glared at her. "You try being locked in a box for 1500 years and see what is does to you." Jack laughed. "She does have a point... my name's Jack. I'm your master. You're Terra. We have to beat the Xiaolin Dragons and Beast Boy and his troops for the, uh, evil cause." Terra nodded eagerly. "Sick!" At that point, a rock crashed down- almost on Jack, and through Wuya. "I like that power," she muttered. "You can have more power," Jack said tantalisingly. "Power! Wahaha!" Jack grinned. "It's like a sister-type person I never had." Wuya reminded him, "You have a cousin, remember?" Jack pretended to ignore her. "A sister-type person I actually like."

"He's nowhere!" Cyborg said. "I tried his communicator, but it must've been shorted out. I think I saw it on Spicer's desk." Raven shrugged. "Spicer's smart. Maybe he hid it somewhere else?" There was a stunned silence. "I knew that," he said.

Starfire sat on the edge of the cliff. She held a special pendant in her hand. She opened it- there was a picture of her and Robin posing for a photo. Robin was yelling in laughter at something that had happened earlier. Starfire, too, was smiling widely. Robin had one arm around her shoulder, and he had made bunny ears over her head. Starfire had both hands behind Robin's head, with the fingers of her hand closely resembling the antennae of a Xeraflion Mackdarf. A solitary tear crept down her face, and it landed on the photo, which was now ruined. "Don't worry, I've got a spare copy." Starfire turned around- Robin was standing there. Starfire threw her arms around him. "Robin! How did you-" Robin and Starfire broke apart. "Some girl called Katnappe used the Fountain of Hui, and, it restored me to my normal self. You see, that thing Spicer used to freeze me works with brainwaves, so the Fountain of Hui overrode those waves." Starfire looked a bit confused. "The important thing is that we are a team again." Robin nodded, and leant forward. Starfire, too, leant forward, and their lips met. Robin's arms embraced the princess, and pulled her closer. They never wanted to be apart- until a loud voice yelled at them. They broke apart, and looked around dizzily- Cyborg was standing there, a wide grin plastered on his face. Starfire thought quickly. "Brilliant!" she said. "The CPR was successful!" Cyborg was still grinning. "One of the oldest excuses in the book. Now, if you two lovebirds are finished, we need to go after Spicer." Robin laughed. "You're just jealous that you haven't got together with Bumblebee yet, Cy." Cyborg quickly denied it. "No way. I'm more of a brother figure than..." Robin and Starfire laughed at Cyborg's pitiful attempt to hide his true feelings. "Just be open with her, then," Robin said. Cyborg turned away- but he was smiling.


	4. Light and Thunder

Chapter 4: Light and Thunder

Omi was training hard, sparring with Clay. "Water!" Omi dived at Clay, knocking him away. Clay landed, but Omi was too quick- he tossed him into the wall, kicked him in the stomach, and jumped away, still in a combat pose. "Whoooee!" said Clay. "You're gettin' powerful!"

Meanwhile, Kimiko and Raimundo were fighting even harder. "Judallei Flip, Fire!" Kimiko cried. "Typhoon Boom, Wind!" Raimundo shouted. A fire strike and a mini-tornado hit each other, creating a gigantic fire tornado. "Fire!" cried Kimiko. The tornado flew at Raimundo, fiery power illuminating his features. "Wind!" The tornado was forced back, it's cold wind brushing Kimiko's face. Suddenly, a surge of energy went through them both, and they suddenly knew what to do.

"Thunder!" roared Raimundo.

"Light!" screamed Kimiko.

Two almost identical beams of light hit the Tornado, and it grew- almost enveloping Omi and Clay. There was an explosion, then silence. Raimundo stumbled forward, and almost fell over- looking through the smoke, he saw Kimiko stumbling towards him. Kimiko fell over, and Raimundo did too. Neither of them noticed it, but, as they fell unconscious, their hands met.

As the smoke cleared, Omi stared through the mist. He saw two forms on the ground- Raimundo and Kimiko? "Clay! I think our friends are endangered!" Clay rolled his beady eyes. "Uh, that's 'in danger', Omi." Omi nodded. "Yes, that three." Clay was beginning to grin now. "No, you mean 'That too'." Omi nodded. "It's not my year, is it?" Clay almost laughed. "Day." Omi was beginning to get mad. "Yes, whatever. Now, we must go over."

Master Fung knelt at Kimiko and Raimundo's side. "They have progressed well beyond the level of Xiaolin Apprentice," he explained. "They have uncovered their elements. Omi, you had almost accomplished it, but not quite. They have surpassed you." Omi scowled. He did not like being bested at fighting.

Dojo was playing Goo Zombies 3, a new game. He was already up to the fifteenth level, and had the Golden Cap. "The darkness shall claim the light." The boss said. Dojo's grin was illuminated by the explosion of the boss. Suddenly, the game began to beep. Dojo pressed the Call button. A masked face appeared on the screen. "This is Robin, Teen Titan leader. One of my teammates is Beast Boy." Dojo was surprised. "Just wait." He pressed a Record button on the touch screen. "Okay, talk, Bird Boy." Robin scowled. He hated that name.

"Are you guys for or against Spicer?" asked Robin. "You were there, Birdy. I think it was pretty obvious." Robin was trying very hard not to terminate the connection. "Okay, we need to unite. We raided Spicer's house, and we found all kinds of plans. He's planning something big. Something to do with some new Xiaolin Dragon." Dojo was anticipating this moment- the arrival of the mighty Psychic Dragon. "I'm just here to explain the facts. So- are you interested?" Dojo thought about it. "I would, personally, but I need to run it by the monks. They can be really stingy." Robin nodded. "Robin out." The link terminated, and the smiling face of the Goo Zombies hero appeared once again.

"He said he'll check with the Monks," Robin told the rest of the team. "Meanwhile, we need leads on this new dragon. Anything new?" Cyborg consulted a computer. "Spicer has her, but if we manage to win the Wushan Geyser..." The rest of the Titans fixed him with a quizzical look. "I managed to hack the girl's handheld. The Wushan Geyser erases people's memories." Robin looked interested. "Anything else on there?" Cyborg grinned. "Well, it turns out Kimiko- the girl- has a crush on a boy called Raimundo." Robin shook his head. "Tens of thousands of dollars worth of computer technology in your room, Cyborg, and all you can do is check who little twelve-year old girls have a crush on." Cyborg had a straight face when he said, "It was practically everywhere."


	5. The New Teen Titans

Chapter 5: The New Teen Titans

"Titans, GO!" A new villain was jumping around the warehouse. "Try this!" he yelled, placing a palm on Robin's chest. Several thousand volts of electricity spread through his teenage frame, and he crumpled to the ground, writhing. "Robin!" cried Starfire. She flew at the villain, but missed. One of his fingers touched Starfire's head, and it sent her reeling off-course. She hit the ground, falling on her stomach. She felt a hand touch her back, then blacked out. "I, Whiplash, now possess ultimate power!" Cyborg tackled him. "Not quite," he said, holding his hand/cannon above Whiplash's head. It was now charging. Whiplash pulled out an electronic bug, and placed it on Cyborg's back. He then absorbed energy, just as he had done to Robin and Starfire. Apart from absorbing normal energy, he absorbed almost countless electrical power. Raven and Beast Boy were the next to attack, Raven flinging a transformed Beast Boy with psychic power. Beast Boy suddenly went from mouse to elephant, squashing the enemy. "Beast Boy, get up," Raven said. However, Beast Boy was unconscious. "I'll help," said a voice. A purple-clad girl landed near Raven, and closed her eyes. A purple light enveloped Beast Boy, and she lifted him up. She tossed him aside. "My tribal power is succeeding. Now, I must defeat this lone enemy!" The girl leapt at the giant spider, and kicked it- it soon became Whiplash. "My secret's out," he muttered.

At the precise time Whiplash said "My secret's out,", a grenade went off in the roof of the warehouse, sending debris crashing down. Raven summoned a black shield to protect her and her fallen comrades, while the girl flung objects out of the way with her psychic power. Finally, the onslaught stopped. The girl sighed with relief. "I am Taopuma. I have been trained in many martial arts disciplines, and I am also a mind-reader and psychic. I am to be a saviour of free warriors." Raven wa not sure where this Taopuma was from- but she was weird, even by her standards.

"Terra, you're a perfect evil genius! You're evil, intelligent, and- and..." Jack walked towards her. There was a touch of pink on his cheeks. "Hands off," she muttered. "I have a boyfriend. And, I have a life... unlike you..." Jack's eyes had practically turned into love hearts. "I can't see why we don't just ditch Dorky McRobogeek here and take over the world anyway," Terra told Wuya. "I'd rather work with you than this freak." Wuya nodded, but Jack was too lost in thought to notice. "Let's go then, Terra," Wuya said. "Just one last thing," Terra said. Jack had come out of dreamland. "Where are you going?" asked Jack. "And why are you using the OrganizeBot?" Terra shrugged. "No reason." She pulled out the Wushan Geyser. "You know, Jack," she said quietly, holding the Geyser behind her back. "There's something I've wanted to do ever since I met you..." Jack leant forward, as did Terra. Wuya watched wide-eyed. "Wushan Geyser!" cried Terra, aiming it at Jack. Jack crashed to the floor as years of memories were forgotten. "Sayonara, Spicer," said Terra, walking away and laughing.

"This is most unfortunate," Master Fung said. "All of our Shen-Gong-Wu are gone." Kimiko corrected him. "Not all of them. We've still got the Mind-Reader Conch." Kimiko got the Conch out from under her pillow. "Why do you have the Mind-Reader Conch?" asked Raimundo. "No reason," she said, blushing slightly.

"So Taopuma helped save us?" Robin asked, rubbing his head. When he had fallen, he hit his head on a wooden crate. "Yes, I did. I am most helpful!" Starfire and Robin glanced at each other, eyebrows raised- Beast Boy and Cyborg supressed laughter. "Any involvement from our Dragon friends?" Cyborg looked up. "I've been meaning to tell you- someone robbed their Shen-Gong-Wu vault." It was clear from Cyborg's tone that he thought that 'someone' was Jack Spicer. "Okay, we'll check out Spicer's place," said Robin in a resigned tone. "Though, I don't really expect we'll find anything..."

Jack was counting the amount of people on posters in his room. "Twenty-seven!" yelled Jack, laughing. Suddenly, the door burst open- Robin stood there. "Talk, Spicer," he said, grabbing him by the collar. "Where are the Wu?" Jack shrugged. "I dunno what you're talking about, but it sounds cool." Cyborg came in. "What happened?" he said. Robin looked up. "Wushan Geyser," he said. "It's the only Wu left here... maybe Wuya wiped his mind, and left?" Cyborg shook his head. "Wuya has no hands," he reminded him. Starfire came into the room. "Your search has yielded success!" cried Starfire, overjoyed. However, Robin and Cyborg's sombre faces removed the smile from Starfire's face. "Something's happened here," Robin said. "Someone teamed up with Spicer, and now they've betrayed him. I suppose he better take him along." Robin, Starfire and Cyborg left, with a giggling Jack following them.


	6. Titans, Trouble!

Chapter 6: Titans, Trouble!

"Excellent evil thinking, Terra," Wuya cackled. "Wiping Jack's mind... even I couldn't have done better!" Terra was still studying the video footage of the Titans taking Jack. "Well... they took the bait. Now, we must strike on their home turf." Wuya raised a ghostly eyebrow. "Do you know where it is?" Terra nodded. "Titan Tower. The hardest part is probably getting in. We'll need a disguise."

"Lalala... will you play with me?" Jack was pulling Raven by the arm. "I liked the old Spicer better," she muttered dully. "This is only temporary, of course," Cyborg said. "Once Robin comes back, he'll figure something out." Beast Boy rolled his eyes again. "Still dating Starfire, then?' Cyborg nodded.

While robots and heroes flashed up on the screen, Robin and Starfire sat near the back, Starfire's head on Robin's shoulder. "You know, some movie producers are making a Teen Titans movie," Robin said. Starfire looked at him. "So we will be on the movement of reels of pictures?" Robin smiled. "Yeah... something like that." Robin looked around at Starfire- the movie appeared boring to her. "Which is sending you to sleep- the movie or me?" said Robin, grinning. "This movie makes no sense," Starfire said, pointing to the screen. "He cannot speak in space." Robin nodded. "There's movies for you," he shrugged. Starfire looked at him. "Why do you never take off your mask?" asked Starfire. "It's a honor-type thing. Or, at least, that's what the Batman told me." Starfire was studying him curiously. "This Batman. What is he like?" Robin shrugged. "Kinda like me, but he's all the way in Gotham." Robin was still gazing into Starfire's jade-coloured eyes. "So, who trained you?" asked Robin. Starfire turned away. "My sister," she managed to say. There was a moment of silence between them, broken only by the sound of an exploding spaceship on-screen. "Sorry I asked," said Robin. Starfire turned back to look a him, tears in her eyes. She threw her arms around him, and Robin did the same. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Meanwhile, the moviegoers were glad the people in the back had finally shut up about Batmen and sisters.

"Monkey Strike!" shouted Omi, jumping at Master Fung. "Repulse the Monkey!" Master Fung shouted, propelling Omi in the opposite direction. "How did you know that move?" asked Omi. "You can do a lot of things as a Xiaolin monk, Omi. Tidal Smash, Water!" Master Fung jumped, and disappeared. He reappeared in front of Omi, and crashed down with the force of a tidal wave. Omi was knocked backwards.

Meanwhile, Kimiko was fighting a fully-grown Dojo, while Raimundo was fighting the Sapphire Dragon. One of the monks, Master Hanabi, was a direct descendant from the man who named the Star of Hanabi. He was fighting Clay.

"Flaming Punch, Fire!" shouted Master Hanabi, jumping forward and striking Clay with a flaming fist. "Now, find your inner chi..." Suddenly, Clay had an idea. "Seismic Kick, Magma!" A kind of fiery kick hit Hanabi, and knocked him away. Hanabi grinned. "You are learning well, monk," he muttered. Meanwhile, a stray beam from the Sapphire Dragon almost hit Kimiko. "You okay?" Raimundo said- she had fallen over. "Yeah," she muttered. It was ages before she noticed she was blushing. "Are you blushing?" Raimundo asked. Kimiko let out a fake laugh. "No, I mean, Dojo can breathe fire, so I am blushing a bit, right? Hehe..." Kimiko jumped at Dojo, and hit him. A sweatdrop appeared on Raimundo's head. "Weird," he said, before going off to fight the Sapphire Dragon.


	7. Tigress' Unveiling

Chapter 7: Tigress' Unveiling

Terra was dressed in a black ninja suit, revealing only her eyes and her blonde hair. She had a long black cape, and also held the Sword of the Storm. "What do you think?" she asked Wuya. Wuya nodded approvingly. "Now, shall we attack?" Terra rolled her eyes. "Yes," she muttered. "We shall."

"Back, then?" Robin nodded. Starfire was by his side. "I think it's pretty obvious we are," Robin muttered. "Such comebacks," Cyborg muttered. "I wonder where you get them." Suddenly, a blonde-haired girl came in the door. "Change your security codes, already." Beast Boy stopped what he was doing. "Who are you?" he asked through a mouth full of tofu. "Tigress," Terra said. "Now, fear my wrath!" Tigress raised her arms, and a support beam of the Tower almost crashed down on Robin. "Titans, GO!" shouted Robin, preparing to fight this new foe.

"Bad news," Kimiko muttered. Raimundo had sat down next to her. "What is it?" he asked. "You know the Psychic Dragon?" asked Kimiko. Raimundo nodded. The Scrolls had told him that. "Well, she's on the Heylin side. And, she's attacking Titan Tower. Even with a new member, they can't win." Raimundo looked at her. "They've got a new member? We better get going." Kimiko shrugged. "Dojo won't approve," she said darkly. "He didn't approve of Robin." Raimundo pulled something from under his pillow. "Come outside," he said.

Omi watched as Raimundo and Kimiko went into the Silver Manta-Ray. "We must follow them," he whispered to Dojo and Clay.

As they landed near Titan Tower, they saw that it was in disrepair. They entered. "It's too dark in here," said Raimundo. "No problem," said Kimiko. "Judallei Flip, Fire!" The room was immediately illuminated- it was dark, and had black curtains hung. "Raven's room," Raimundo guessed. Kimiko pulled out the Mind-Reader Conch. "I'm going to use the Conch to seek out the nearest people," Kimiko said. Raimundo nodded. "Okay, but quickly. Heylin Dragons are fast." Kimiko whispered, "Mind-Reader Conch." She tried to pick up other people, but she could hear Raimundo's thoughts. _I can't listen to Raimundo's thoughts like this! _she thought desperately, trying to undo the Conch's effect. However, his thoughts were too loud. _She's really good looking, _Raimundo was thinking. _Much prettier than the girls in Rio... _Kimiko dropped the Conch. "Well?" Raimundo said. "Did you find anything?" Kimiko shook her head. "You read my thoughts, didn't you?" yelled Raimundo. "Just by accident!" she said, and she was surprised to find she was crying. "Oh, really? Did you find anything out?" Raimundo's face was burning. "Well, y-you were thinking t-that I was pretty, or s-something..." Raimundo looked doubtful. "You can focus the powers," he said quietly. "I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I-it's just I feel the same way about you, and I just wanted to k-know if you felt the s-same about me!" There was a stunned silence between the two dragons. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Kim," Raimundo said softly. "It's okay, I shouldn't have anyway." Kimiko replied. There was another pause, and Kimiko threw her arms around him. Raimundo patted her on the back.

Slade smiled. "The Xiaolin Dragons are... busy. But their teammates shall be coming soon." Whiplash smirked. "The cowboy and the bald kid... easy pickings. Let me take care of it." Slade shook his head. "No, it's my turn to go. We'll let the Titans know exactly what they're dealing with. Then, we strike."

"Hiyah!" cried Tigress, flipping over Cyborg and kicking Raven. Robin threw a Birdarang, and it exploded, shrouding Tigress in smoke. She jumped, ripping rocks from the walls. They were flung at Robin. However, Starfire came in front of him, throwing the rock back into the wall. "Thanks," Robin yelled. Beast Boy was still trading punches with Tigress when one hit Tigress' face, punching her mask off. "Terra!" Beast Boy said. "That's right," she sneered. "And the Heylin side will rule!" She raised the Sword of the Storm. "Terra," said Beast Boy. "Don't-" Terra grinned in an evil way. "Sword of the Storm!" A gust of wind hit Beast Boy in the stomach, and he was propelled backwards. The window shattered from the impact of the Sword's power, and someone came through- a masked someone. "Slade," Robin breathed, walking towards him.


	8. Rage and Fury

Well, in this chapter, you'll see why this is rated T. Anyway, thanks to all of those who have posted reviews. But, anyway, Calistar Heir, this- and the next chapter- are all grouped up. Thanks for the advice. 

Chapter 8: Rage and Fury

"Let's keep going," muttered Clay. "That snake in the grass'll be staying around here." Omi looked at him. "Okay," he said. "I have absolutely no idea what you're saying."

Starfire was watching Slade battle Robin. "Robin! May I assist you?" Starfire flew over, but Slade hit her- hard. She heard Robin roar in fury, and the sound of a punch being landed. Starfire got up, and fired a Starbolt at Slade, who was hit, and landed, growling in fury. Robin and Starfire both delivered powerful punches, and they stood, side by side, silhouetted against the light of the full moon. Slade charged at Starfire, but Robin stood in front of her. "If you want to take her," he snarled, "you'll have to go through me first." Slade scowled. "Fair enough." Slade knocked Robin aside, then punched Starfire full in the stomach, but Slade's fist actually penetrated Starfire's skin. Starfire's eyes widened, and she began to cough up blood. Slade picked up the dying heroine, and threw her out of the window. "Your girlfriend is dead!" declared Slade to Robin. Tears began to well up in Robin's eyes. "Now, leave, Titans, or I'll finish you all off." Robin ran at Slade- not caring for his safety, nor for the oath the Titans had made. One thing was on his mind- Revenge.

"They must be near," Kimiko heard. "Ssshhh!" Raimundo whispered. "I was being quiet, but you whispered 'Ssshhh!' so now I can't be quiet!" Raimundo rolled his eyes. "Friends!" Omi exclaimed gallantly. "You are safe! I was worried for a second that you may've gone to the Heylin side!" Raimund roared in fury. "Why don't you just let me forget it?" Raimundo said. "No-one must forget errors, especially one as big and dangerous as yours- on two occasions!" Raimundo's anger finally boiled over. "That's it," he muttered. "Omi, I challenge you to a Showdown!" Dojo gasped. "A Showdown? Haven't had one of those in ages." Raimundo ignored him. "Let's go! Showdown!" Kimiko and Clay stepped backwards, forming the arena. Raimundo kicked Omi hard on the right side of the head. He then punched him in the stomach, tripped him, and grabbed him in a headlock. He threw Omi, where he became tangled up in the black drapes. Omi tried to escape, but couldn't. "I win," he said simply. At that, he walked out of the room.

"Got to run!" Terra said. Flashes of memories were going through her head. "Terra, wait!" cried Wuya, but Terra didn't listen. She ran headlong into Raimundo. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Raimundo, the Apprentice of the Wind!" Terra rolled her eyes. "Spare me the theatrics, pyjama boy," she muttered, "and get out of my way!" Raimundo shook his head. "No way." he said flatly. "I'm not letting a Heylin warrior get through." Terra laughed. "Fair enough, Xiaolin apprentice. I'm going to have to battle you." Raimundo grinned. "Let's rumble. Typhoon Boom, Wind!" Terra was hit, but not hard enough. "Electric Strike, Thunder!" Raimundo jumped unusually high, and bodyslammed Terra. As he travelled down, he gained both heat and electrical force. The end result was that Terra was left lying down, almost out cold. "Finished yet?" Raimundo muttered. However, Terra got up. She had been faking... "I'll start fighting now," she laughed, walking towards Raimundo. He got on his guard, but he didn't really know what he could do against a Psychic Dragon. "Bring it," Raimundo said confidently, not a tinge of fear in his face.


	9. Underwater Rescue

Chapter 9: Underwater Rescue

"Master Fung! A new Shen-Gong-Wu has revealed itself!" Master Fung and three other monks arrived. "It feels like the old days," muttered an old lady. Master Fung smiled. "Yes, Tinabi. It has felt like ages. So, Dojo, which Shen-Gong-Wu is it?" Dojo studied the scroll. "The Cape of Colari. So, are we ready, Master Fung? Master Hanabi? Master Tornami? Mistress Tinabi?" The four of them nodded. "Let us go," Fung muttered.

Robin punched Slade, and knocked him to the ground. "I've become more powerful," he muttered, levitating- levitating? "What?" asked Robin, as Slade threw him. However, Robin landed next to something he needed- the Jetbootsu. Picking them up, he put them on and yelled, "Jetbootsu!" Robin started to levitate, and flew at Slade, knocking him clean off the floor. "No!" said Slade. He started to fall. "Sayonara," Robin muttered. But, Slade had grabbed his cape, and was pulling him down. "Either save yourself, or die," breathed Slade. "Choose." Robin's eyes were fileld with boundless rage when he yelled, "I'd rather die than see you take another life!" And, at that moment, they both hit the water at high speed.

Underwater, Slade and Robin continued to fight. Robin was knocked back into the murky depths, and hit something. Turning around, he realised it was Starfire. He picked her up, and kicked off using the Jetbootsu. However, he couldn't yell the name, and they just weighed him down. Kicking the Jetbootsu off, he started to kick towards the surface. He passed Slade, who was sinking- his armor was too heavy. His head started to hurt from lack of oxygen, and he was breathing carbon dioxide. The surface was not in sight- but a creature was in front of him. _I've failed you, Starfire, _thought Robin, as he breathed his last breath and blacked out.

"Aqualad, go!" shouted Speedy, at the exact moment Slade and Robin hit the water. Aqualad dived, and took in the cool water. Kicking his feet, he saw Slade falling slowly. He could only just see Robin trying to reach the surface, and he was carrying a body- Starfire? "Aqualad to Speedy," Aqualad breathed. "Robin's alive- he's got Starfire. I'm going in." He could almost see Speedy nod solemnly. "Get him out quickly. He's already been in for ages." Aqualad nodded, and kicked harder. "Robin's out cold," he said in a panicked voice. "He's gone into shock." Speedy was breathing loudly into his communicator. Aqualad kept swimming, and grabbed Robin and Starfire. He was kicking back up, but they weighed him down. "Speedy- shoot down a harpoon arrow," he asked. An arrow shot past him, and Aqualad grabbed the rope. "Right. I've got it. Retract." Aqualad held Robin and Starfire close to him- if either one of them died, it would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. The arrow began to pull, and Aqualad kicked. The combined momentum was enough to propel Aqualad out of the water, and onto the rocky beach. "I think they're alive," Aqualad panted. Speedy nodded. "I'm going to see if everyone else is okay," he muttered. Noticing his rusted harpoon, he added, "I'm going to have to use the front door."

Raimundo jumped over Terra, bouncing off the wall and striking her hard. She landed on all fours. "Nice try, Raimundo," Terra muttered, pulling up a support beam and almost hitting Raimundo with it. However, he dodged it, and the beam shattered. Terra gathered together the pieces, and they flew at Raimundo, burying him under the ruins. The tower began to shake, but Terra didn't notice. Terra laughed. "It's insulting that you'd think that the mighty Dragon of the Wind has fallen so easily," she murmured. Suddenly, the room began to heat up. "Judallei Flip, Fire!" The voice was not that of Kimiko, but of Raimundo- magma spewed from around him, almost toasting Terra. "The Sun-Chi Lantern? Of course." Raimundo laughed, held aloft by the power of Wind. "That's not all. Tsunami Strike, Water!" Raimundo began to spin around, and more magma almost enveloped Terra. However, the water reacted, causing the magma to cool. "Seismic Kick, Earth!" shouted Raimundo- the now-solidified rock enveloped Terra. "Phew," Raimundo breathed, falling onto the rock. However, it began to glow, and Terra burst out. "Dream on, Dragon in Training," Terra said, jumping onto a rock. The rock began to hover, and she flew at Raimundo. Raimundo rolled underneath, shooting four beams- Wind, Water, Fire and Earth- at Terra. All of them struck her, and she screamed, as she was lifted off her feet, and slammed against the wall. The Tower shook once more, but both warriors ignored it. Suddenly, Omi ran in. "This Tower is collapsing!" he cried, his call accompanied by yet another tremor. "Everybody must flee, or be crushed by falling rocks!"


	10. The Last Stand

After neglecting this story for so long, I'm finally posting more it! Of course, I look back on it and, well, laugh at its quality (or apparent lack of it) but I will work on it again, someday… okay, I'll make a promise. As soon as I finish up to a certain point in my Pokémon fan fiction, I'll continue this story for a while. I'm aiming for 24 chapters, meaning the end is near.

Chapter 10- The Last Stand

Robin woke up, which was a surprise in itself. "Where am I?" he asked.

Speedy looked at him. "Titans Tower," he informed him. "Some losers in red and black pyjamas have arrived."

Suddenly, flashes of memories flooded through his still-oxygen deprived brain. "Starfire," he breathed, jumping up.

"That guy's powerful," remarked Terra, brushing herself off. "Still... I'm gonna beat him!" Terra formed a golden shield around herself, ensuring no rocks hit her. Suddenly, she felt a tugging on her suit- it was Jack Spicer.

"Where's my mommy?" he asked, a bubble of blood bursting at the corner of his mouth.

Terra kicked him away, but there was a moment of indecision on her features. She ran, bursting through the wall in a shower of bricks, metal, plaster and yellow light.

Cyborg blasted one of Slade's robots, and beckoned for Beast Boy and Raven to follow him downstairs. "We gotta get out!" Cyborg yelled.

Suddenly, Raven summoned a shield. "Azarath metrion zynthos!"

Blackness enveloped the Titans. "Nice one, Ray!" Beast Boy yelled, ruffling up Raven's dark hair.

"Boo-yah!" shouted Cyborg, not noticing the yellow ball in front of them. Raven's eyes screwed up in concentration. "Hold on," she murmured. "This is going to get tough." Raven closed her eyes fully, allowing the black ball to expand rapidly, enveloping everything in it's path.

Terra was rock-riding, so to speak. She looked behind her- Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg were approaching. "Terra..." she heard Beast Boy say.

Terra, scrunching up her eyes, trying to focus, ripped up the whole Titans Tower. Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg began to stop. "Sayonara," Terra muttered, the whole of Titans Tower rising in front of her.

"No way," Robin breathed.

"Way," Speedy replied, watching in awe.

One of Starfire's eyes opened. She felt extremely weak, and there was a paralyzing pain in her stomach. It was as if someone had punched a hole into it. Then, she remembered- Slade. Robin was the first one to notice. "Starfire!" Robin yelled, holding her close.

"I feel... weak..." she muttered. "Should I get back into... battle?"

Robin shook his head. "We need to get to a hospital," he said firmly.

"Eat rock, freaks!" Terra cried, flinging the Tower forward- it rotated in mid-air.

Cyborg tried to blow it up with his plasma cannon, but it barely even made a scratch.

"Azarath metrion zynthos!" Raven muttered- the black shield continued to expand- but Terra was too strong. She was possessed by Heylin forces, and super-determined.

Pure determination lit up in Beast Boy's eyes, and he transformed. He flew above the now-spinning Titan Tower, and jumped onto it, transforming back to his normal state.

"Raven!" shouted Robin, and Raven hovered down. "Quickly! Starfire's hurt!"

Starfire had passed out. Raven knelt beside Robin. "Azarath metrion zynthos." Black energy enveloped Starfire, and her wounds began to heal.


	11. Dragons Unite

Chapter 11- Dragons Unite

Raimundo backflipped, narrowly avoiding a falling rock in front of him. Omi was very far ahead, and Kimiko and Clay had already evacuated the Tower. Suddenly, the Tower began to shake, and Raimundo found his feet running on thin air- he hit the ceiling, and was almost impaled on a light. "Weird," Raimundo muttered, as a pile of CDs hit him on the head.

"Rai! Let's get out of here!" Raimundo turned around- Kimiko was approaching him. "If you use Wind, and I use Fire, we should be able to get out!"

Raimundo nodded. "Sounds fair. Typhoon Boom, Wind!"

"Judallei Flip, Fire!"

A fiery tornado formed, and drilled into the floor above when it suddenly disappeared. "Damn," Kimiko muttered.

A figure sped into the Tower, held aloft by a jetpack. "Bad weather, eh, Cutie?"

Raimundo raised an eyebrow sceptically. "'Cutie'? Did you have some kind of past life, or something?"

Kimiko scowled. "Shut up."

The person laughed. "L'il Cutie's getting upset with her wittle boyfwiend," the man laughed.

Kimiko and Raimundo both blushed, and Raimundo was the first to act. "Who are you?" he asked.

The person hit Raimundo with a swift beam. He was flung backwards, and Kimiko knelt beside him. "I'm Cloud. But Kim here should explain better..."

Raimundo looked at Kimiko expectantly. "His name is Sojito," Kimiko said dully. "My oldest brother."

Raimundo's eyes widened, and the tower flipped again, sending both Kimiko and Raimundo flying.

Cyborg was sent flying backwards by a stray piece of metal, and almost hit Beast Boy. "So- what's going on?" Cyborg asked, facing his ally.

"I think those Xiaolin guys are still in there. Check it out."

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy. "BB, since when are you in charge of me?"

"Since now."

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "You're beginning to sound like Robin. So, what are you going to do?"

Beast Boy refused to meet Cyborg's eyes. "Unfinished business."

And, at that, Beast Boy jumped off the Tower, towards Terra.

"Isn't that nice," Terra smirked, watching Raven heal Starfire. "But, too little, too late."

Robin was standing up. "Not if I can help it," Robin muttered, pulling out his staff.

Terra laughed. "Like that stick could hold up against thousands of tons of rock and metal fury," she sneered.

Robin scowled- but something was flying down at Terra, but it was being obscured by rocks. "I'm counting on it," Robin said, using his staff as a pole vault and jumping onto the rocks.

Beast Boy, as a bird, was flying towards Terra. As an elephant, he could crush all of the rocks- but he was too close to the ground. Sure, he could disable Terra- but kill not only her, but Robin, Raven and Starfire.

"Robin! Hold him off!" yelled Beast Boy, and he wondered why the Teen Titan didn't hear him, and then it hit him- he was transformed.

Raimundo was hit yet another time, and the Tower was flipped, and he hit the floor- hard. He groaned, and got up- only to have Kimiko land on top of him. "I can't feel my legs," he muttered.

Kimiko examined Raimundo's leg- it was bent at a weird angle. "Eew," she shuddered.

Cloud laughed. "Now, to finish you lovebirds. Acid Rain!"

A liquid flew at both Kimiko and Raimundo- Kimiko jumped out of the way, and Raimundo just dodged the rain. Raimundo looked at horror at the spot where his head had recently been- he could see into the ocean.

"Rai, move!" cried Kimiko.

"Rai, move!" mimicked Cloud. "Well, well, well. I'm going to tear you apart. Sorry about this, Kim."

Cloud put both of his hands together, and a fast jet of acid flew at Raimundo.

"Typhoon Boom, Wind!" shouted Raimundo.

The jet of acid was sent flying back at Cloud, who tried to dodge it- but the acid burnt a hole in his jetpack. "I'll get you, Raimundo!" he shouted, before spiralling into the ocean.

"Let's move!" cried Kimiko, helping Raimundo up.

Kimiko put her arm around Raimundo's shoulder, and they held each other tight. They jumped out of the hole in the Tower, and sped towards the ocean.

Beast Boy was making even faster progress. Suddenly, he transformed into his normal self, leg outstretched, ready to kick...


	12. New Allies

Chapter 12- New Allies

Kimiko and Raimundo hit the water at full speed, sinking very far into the blue sea. Kimiko began to kick back up, but, Raimundo couldn't. However, he felt his foot slip into something- the Jetbootsu. Cupping his hand over his mouth as tight as he could, he whispered, "Jetbootsu..."

Raimundo shot up like a cork out of a bottle, and broke the surface. Turning around, he grabbed onto Kimiko's hand and sped towards land.

Terra looked upwards. Beast Boy was raring to kick. She dodged his oncoming foot, but Beast Boy landed on the same rock she was on. She punched him, but Beast Boy caught her hand in mid-punch. However, she span around, making Beast Boy dizzy. She shoved him. "Sorry, BB," she muttered, grinning.

Suddenly, something broke through the middle of the rock, and hit Terra hard. It transformed back- it was Beast Boy. "Sorry, Terra," he said, facing away from her.

Terra landed in the ocean, as did Titans Tower- that was the last thing she saw before Titans Tower obscured her view, and the last of her power was drained- or so everyone else thought. She floated upwards, and looked up- there was a hole in Titans Tower. Getting up, she looked around- everything was messed up. "Time to go," she muttered to no-one, propelling the Tower with her power.

"Terra..." Beast Boy had landed on the beach, and Beast Boy was kneeling down. "I've lost you... again..."

Someone was patting him on the back, and Beast Boy turned around- and, to his surprise, he saw Raven standing there. "Slade's taken too many allies from us," Robin said gravely. "And now, this Wuya person is doing the same... we've got to unite with those Dragon guys."

Starfire looked alarmed. "But, Robin... we do not know whether these people can be trusted."

Robin nodded. "We don't have a choice," he said gravely, walking over to Omi and Clay.

"So, what do you say, Jack? Partners?" Wuya had floated into Titans Tower. "You're funny," Jack mumbled.

"Wushan Geyser! Reversing Mirror!" Terra was standing there, and Jack suddenly regained his memory.

"Terra, I'm going to kill you," he growled, running at Terra.

Terra dodged, and grabbed Jack's hand, flipping him over her head. He landed in a heap. "Jack-bots, attack!"

There was silence for a moment, and then five Jack-bot shaped lumps appeared in the wall. "Damn," Jack muttered, ripping off his watch/communicator.

"I hate this stupid Heylin side," Terra muttered, to which both Jack and Wuya gasped.

"I've been wanting to do this for ages. Wushan Geyser! Reversing Mirror!"

Terra suddenly went into a trance. "Right, Heylin freaks," Terra said, grinning. "Let's see you beat me now."


	13. A Common Foe

Chapter 13- A Common Foe

"The way I see it, Wuya's becoming more powerful," Robin muttered.

"Yes, but what can you do about it that we have not tried?" Omi asked.

Robin glared at Omi. "I thought you were determined to defeat Wuya?" he asked.

"If you cannot do your job, then it is not my problem," Omi said, without a clue of what would happen next.

Suddenly, a figure walked up to them- Master Fung. "If you lose to him, Omi," Master Fung muttered, "you will team up. If you win..."

Robin grinned. "I like the sound of that."

Omi backflipped, only to have Robin hit him with his metal staff. He landed hard, and Robin leapt high into the sky. Omi quickly jumped, and kicked Robin, who landed sideways in the water. "Tsunami Strike, Water!" shouted Omi- the water around Robin formed into a whirlpool.

However, Robin pulled out a Birdarang which froze the water- he slid down, and landed in front of Omi. "You are a most slippery opponent," Omi commented, charging at Robin.

"You're not too bad yourself," Robin replied, uppercutting Omi.

Omi landed in a heap on the ice. "Tsunami Strike, Ice!" yelled Omi- an icy formation formed around him, and span around, sending icicles at Robin, who knocked them away with his staff.

Robin ducked, and jumped backwards- Omi jumped at Robin.

"Monkey Strike!" shouted Omi.

"Repulse the Monkey!" bellowed Robin.

Omi's shocked expression prevented him from continuing his attack, and Robin sent him far into the sky. Robin leapt high, and when he was level with Omi, he hit Omi in the back with a specialised gadget. "Sayonara," Robin muttered, as the gadget kicked in, spouting flames out of the exposed side and propelling the Xiaolin warrior into the ground at an accelerated speed.

"How did you know that move?" asked Omi.

Robin shrugged. "Some guy named Chase Young told me it. He was originally going to become a new Teen Titan instead of Beast Boy, but he eventually went to do his own thing."

"Chase Young is evil," informed Omi. "and he tried to bring me over to the Heylin side."

"And I almost succeeded," said a cold voice that seemed to leech all happiness out of the air. Sure enough, it was Chase Young.

"Dragon X-Kumei Formation!" shouted Omi, and four coloured beams flew at Chase, who deflected them deftly.

"Attack, my warriors!" roared Chase, and several large felines that were lurking in the shadows became a kind of minotaur.

Clay was the first to fall, with Chase ramming him into the ground. Omi jumped at his former ally, but Chase grabbed him by the feet and swung him into the air. "Solar Beam, Blaze!" shouted Kimiko and Raimundo together, and a beam shot out of their outstretched hands.

The beams circled around each other, before merging, and accelerating towards Chase. It hit him, and sent him spinning. "Judallei Flip, Fire!" cried Kimiko, and she hit him hard, sending him into the sky.

Raven and Starfire flew after him, hitting him with different coloured beams of green and black. However, he merely deflected them, and both were sent spiralling out of the air.

Meanwhile, the battle on the ground was even more ferocious, with Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Kimiko, Raimundo and Omi fighting against a seemingly infinite army of mutants. "We must retreat from this unwinnable battle!" Omi yelled.

Cyborg snorted. "Yeah, right. BB- let's go! Beast Boy Blitz!"

Cyborg picked up Beast Boy, who had transformed into an armadillo, and threw him up into the air. Cyborg's plasma cannon fired, pushing the shape-shifter into Chase.

Robin and Omi jumped up.

"Topaz of Tutankhamen, Eagle!" shouted Omi.

"Reel of Hinoca!" Robin bellowed.

Omi transformed into a bald-headed eagle, and flew up at Chase, while a dark horizontal beam hit Chase, propelling him backwards. He hit a cliff, and was stuck there. Omi used the Topaz to transform back. "Aha! I am victorious!" Omi said gleefully.

Robin tutted. "Excuse me?" he said in outrage.

Chase squirmed. "Ugh... Ruby of Rameses!"

The power of the Ruby picked up Beast Boy, lifting him up to Chase's level. "Yin Yo-yo!"

A portal opened, and Chase and Beast Boy disappeared through.

"No," yelled Cyborg.

Terra, who was flying back, saw what had happened. "No!" she screamed, tears coming out of her eyes.


End file.
